The present invention relates to chewing gum compositions which help to prevent formation of and remove dental plaque. More particularly, the invention relates to gum compositions containing glycerol mono laurate, and methods of use of such compositions.
The role of dental plaque in the formation of caries is well known. Also, more recently the role of plaque in periodontal disease, resulting in tooth loss in older individuals, has been commented upon.
Attempts to reduce dental plaque through the use of chewing gum, and special compositions and ingredients for use in such gums, are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,372 describes a chewing gum designed to clean and polish teeth, containing non-toxic acid and calcined kaolin particles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,537 describes a gum formulation which, when chewed, alters the oral environment to decrease tooth demineralization, and notes that chewing gum achieves same mechanical dental cleaning.
Chewing gum compositions may also contain ingredients which, either alone or in combination with other ingredients, have a anti-cariogenic effect because of the interaction of the ingredient and Steptococcus mutans, the primary microorganism in the mouth which forms acid by fermenting carbohydrates, the acid causing dental caries. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,122 and 4,457,911 disclose that 3, 4-dihydro-6-methyl-1, 2, 3, -oxathiazine-4-one-2, 2-dioxide and hydrogenated starch hydrolysates, inhibit the growth of Steptococcus mutans.
Glycerol mono laurate has been identified as a food ingredient with anti-cariogenic activity. For example, an article in a symposium on the Pharmacological Effect of Lipids, The American Oil Chemists' Society (1978), describes experiments conducted by Kabara et al. with lauricidin brand glycerol mono laurate, both in vitro, and as a component of feed for rats in an in vivo test. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,997 to Kabara describes similar tests and various compositions containing glycerol mono laurate, including a surgical scrub and a mouthwash.